


[ Podfic] cut it out and then restart

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AND LET THE KIDS HEAL AND BE HAPPY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE NOT SIBLINGS, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Happy Ending, IN THIS WORLD WE IGNORE THE APOCALYPSE, My First Work in This Fandom, PSA: JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE ADOPTED, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, and of course leonard, because fuck that noise, but like that happens off-screen, canon-divergent as of the end of episode 9, hear that sound?, hi guys no sibling incest here, i stan (1) dead boy, no it didn't, podfic cover art welcome, that's me denying everything, the apocalypse happened?, the only character that dies is ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of  aletterinthenameofsanity's  story.There is something unhuman about them, Ben knows. There is something unhuman about the fact that they respond to numbers, that they call a man who hurt them ‘Dad,’ that they were raised by a robot and an ape and shaped by missions and monsters rather than elementary school.In some ways, their powers are the most human things about them. The fact that they have something that they can latch on and identify with, that they have a talent that she shape their lives around- that’s not strange. From what Ben can tell, that’s a far too human thing to do.They were numbers before they ever had the chance to be people. Sometimes, they don't remember what it's like to be human. Other times, they are far too human and it hurts.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[ Podfic] cut it out and then restart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cut it out and then restart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904008) by [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity). 



> So this is my first umbrella academy podfic. Thank you so much aletterinthenameofsanity for letting me make this! I think it is super cute and just the fix-it i needed. So as always i hope you enjoy and it isnt the worst. Please comment if you would like i love talking to people!

**Text:** [cut it out and then restart ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904008)

**Author:** [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity)

 **Reader:** [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 17:26

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/61dd79ku4p3aj1j/file)


End file.
